User blog:Grace6287/Dancers-ALDC LA
Dancers-ALDC:LA Madison "Maddie" Nicole Ziegler (born September 30, 2002) is a twelve-year-old dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is the daughter of Kurt and Melissa Ziegler, and the older sister of Mackenzie Ziegler. Her parents are divorced, allegedly because dance got in the way of their marriage.She is shown on the show as Abby's favorite. She is very confident in her abilities and claims that she is stronger in tap and lyrical dancing than in any other style of dance. In the future, she hopes to be on Broadway as either a dancer or choreographer.Maddie has gotten plenty of opportunities in the entertainment industry, such as an acting role in Drop Dead Diva and the music video "Chandelier" by Sia. Mackenzie Frances Ziegler[1] is a ten-year-old dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company.She was born on June 4, 2004 to Kurt and Melissa Ziegler and is the younger sister of Maddie Ziegler. Her parents are divorced, allegedly because dance got in the way of their marriage. Mackenzie's father has two sons, Ryan and Tyler from a previous relationship.Apart from dance, both Mackenzie and her sister take voice lessons. She is in fifth grade for the 2014/2015 school year. She was in first grade (almost in second grade) when the show first started filming.Mackenzie excels at acro and her sense of humor is regularly highlighted in brief interviews on Dance Moms episodes.Outside of the show, she dances with a different group at the studio, but her mother wanted her to appear on television alongside Maddie.Her debut single, "It's A Girl Party," was released April 2nd, 2014. Mackenzie's debut music album was released on April 26th, 2014, reaching #1 on the iTunes pop chart list in America,[2][3][4] as well as #7 on the overall album charts.[5] Nia Sioux Frazier '''(born June 20, 2001) is a thirteen-year-old dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company since the age of three.[2]She is the daughter of Evan and Holly Frazier, and the sister of Evan and William Frazier. She is in eigth grade.Abby has Nia portray many different ethnicities, such as Indian, but Holly doesn't like it. Although Abby doesn't give her much attention and Nia isn't the strongest dancer, she keeps striving to become one. She is a talented acrobatic dancer. '''Kendall K[2] Vertes (born December 9, 2002) is an Abby Lee Dance Company member and former Candy Apple's Dance Centermember. She is the daughter of Erno Vertes and Jill Vertes, and younger sister of Charlotte and Ryleigh Vertes. Kendall is from Township, Pennsylvania, and is eleven years old.Before coming to Abby's studio, Kendall started dance at Rogers School of Dance, and then trained at Studio 19 Dance Complex. Joelle "JoJo" Siwa is the daughter of Jessalynn Siwa. She was previously a contestant on Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition in its second season, finishing in fifth place.JoJo made a small appearance in the fourth season of Dance Moms. She has joined the ALDC elite junior competition team in season 5. Kalani Brooke Hilliker[3] (born September 23, 2000) is a dancer from Arizona and competed in Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition, and the daughter of KiraShe was first featured on AUDC, Season 2, and quickly becoming Abby's favorite for her flexibility, technique and the natural look of a dancer. Kalani was originally eliminated in the Vegas week for a weak Hip-Hop performance, but Abby brought her back using her Call-Back Card. She made it to the final 4 and was eliminated during the group challenge on the final week.Kalani began performing for the ALDC in the Dance Moms fourth season episode Big Trouble in the Big Apple, continuing on the show until the season's midseason finale, after which Kalani and her mother left the program. Kira emphasized on Twitter that she had a little boy and man at home, and chose family over fame.[4] Kira also spoke to the International Business Times, which reported that she pulled Kalani from the show in response "to a request to sign a seven-year contract in order to stay on Season 4."Despite all of that, Kalani has recently flown back to Pittsburgh, and competed as a member of the ALDC for a number of competitions filmed for the 5th season. Category:Blog posts